1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cushions. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a disposable, neck pillow for cushioning the neck of a user during a shampoo at a hair salon or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
When shampooing a client at a hair salon, it is necessary to extend the client's head over a basin while wetting the hair, applying the shampoo, rinsing the hair, etc. During this process the client's neck must be supported. Towels often provide insufficient comfort, and may slip out of place. Durable pads are difficult to clean for use with multiple clients. Furthermore, shampoo basins are generally not cleaned after each use resulting in unclean basin surfaces.
Thus, a disposable neck pillow for a shampoo basin solving the aforementioned problems is desired.